Eғᴇʀᴠᴇsᴄᴇɴᴄɪᴀ
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Drabbles y one-shot's de la pareja conformada por la rubia de las Powerpuff Girls y cierto líder pelirrojo de un trío revoltoso. — Bubbrick/Brickubbles.
1. Gigil

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece. Es de autoría del maravilloso y gran Craig McCracken.

* * *

 _ **Warning:** Esta pareja ( **Brick/Bubbles, Bubbrick, Brickubbles** ) es totalmente crack. Si no te gusta, no lo veas, tan simple como eso. Puede que salgan otras más.  
Algunos serán one-shot's y otros; drabbles. No estoy segura de la cantidad de palabras de cada actualización._

* * *

 **Efervescencia.**  
 _1. **G** igil: Necesidad de apretar o pellizcar algo lindo._

—¿Qué tanto me observas?

Así lo suelta la rubia con tono fastidiado. Le devuelve la mirada con esos luceros azulados, Brick sonríe con egocentrismo y no se permite la humillación de apartar la mirada al verse descubierto.

—Tienes un moco. Ahí. —dice solo para molestarla.

Pero la rubia se lo cree (tontatontatonta... igual está buena) y con un gesto con la mano, se quita el inexistente moco de la cara. Un mechón que tapa su campo visual también es retirado con parsimonia. El cobrizo la analiza detenidamente.

Se ve... extrañamente adorable.

Sus pómulos están algo ruborizados. Al parecer, le da pena sacarse un moco frente a un chico. Es el tipo de chiquilla que le da vergüenza ciertas cosas, como recibir un halago subido de tono, tomarse de la mano con algún muchacho que la invite a salir o siquiera aceptar un chocolate de uno de sus tantos admiradores.

Si hasta los besos en la mejilla la acaloran.

Brick no responde, no piensa, no siente (actua) y extiende su mano diestra hacia una de las mejillas de Afrodita de la superpoderosa, y le da un leve apretón.

Bubbles ahoga un gritito de la sorpresa. Los ojos se le crispan alrededor de la figura masculina, con duda, asombro, quizás un ligero tono de desconfianza.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Él se encoge de hombros, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos (me gustas, tontatontatonta) (sigue estando buena).

—¿Necesito una razón? —y ella quiere decir que no, que nadie necesita razones y ella no es quién para pedírselas, porque no son nada, y porque sabe que a él le fascina molestarla pero

(¿cuándo me pedirás salir? estoy esperándote.)

no importa. De todas formas, Butch y Boomer también le hacen jugarretas así.

—Eres un odioso. —replica la rubia, frunciendo las cejas y soportando la risa descarada del pelirrojo. Qué ganas de partirle esa sonrisa creída con el puño, todos esos dientes perfectos y blancos. Destrozarle los labios.

Claro que sí. Sobre todo eso último. De un precioso puñetazo.

—Lo dice la más tierna de todas las niñitas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Brick recae en sus propias palabras. Se le arrebolan las mejillas.

—Eso no es cierto. ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa! —comienza a cantar, más para acallar los reclamos de la chica (y cubrir su vergüenza) que por hacerle otra de sus bromas pesadas. El cantito se extiende, y el pelirrojo decide que es hora de marcharse. Bubbles lo observa con esos luceros que tan críticos que tiene, que todo lo notan pero nada ven.

Ay, si ella supiera.

En una fracción de segundos, Brick se agacha (la rubia está sentada) y le dedica apenas un beso en el pómulo, que adquiere un tono carmesí tras el contacto. El líder de los Rowdyruff se ríe a carcajadas, y huye rápidamente de allí antes de que la de ojos azules decida llamar a sus hermanas, ellas sí le dan miedo.

La rubia no. Ella es demasiado adorable para causar algo que no sea ternura, y ganas incontrables de molestarla.

 _the end._

* * *

 **¡Exijo un mundo en donde haya más Bubbrick/Brickubbles!**

 **Las parejas mezcladas del fandom de las PPG son preciosas. ¿Cómo es que nadie está escribiendo sobre ellas? ¡Injusticia!**


	2. Meraki

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _Warning: Pareja crack (Brickubbles/Bubbrick)._**

* * *

 **Efervescencia.**  
 _2. **M** eraki: Hacer algo con amor y creatividad, poniendo el alma en ello._

Lleva alrededor de quince minutos intentándolo... pero, simplemente, ¡ya le vale mierda!

Siendo honesto, no entiende por qué demonios escogió la materia optativa de Arte. Ni siquiera es bueno haciendo maquetas o algo por el estilo, apenas y logra obtener calificaciones aceptables... su mirada se desliza un poco hacia la izquierda, a uno de los primeros asientos.

Ah, claro, ahí está el _por qué_ eligió esa puta asignatura.

—¿Tiene dudas respecto al ejercicio, señor Him? —escucha la voz del viejo profesor hablarle. Maldice interiormente, ¡lo odia! ¡Odia a ese maldito anciano asqueroso!

Todos, como si algún imán invisible los obligara, giran la cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo. Entrecierra los ojos, ¿acaso la rubia también le está mirando? ¿La aplicadísima Bubbles Utonium, esa que siempre se toma en serio el Arte?

—Para nada, profesor —contesta el Rowdyruff. Su respuesta parece contentar por el momento al viejo amargado, que vuelve su mirada al pizarrón y se lanza de nuevo a la larguísima y aburrida explicación de colores monocromáticos.

Y él retorna a su habitual rutina: espiar el trabajo de la blonda en la que piensa más de lo que le gustaría admitir en voz alta. Analiza el dibujo que ella está realizando, y se sorprende un poquito. Es buena, en realidad _muy_ buena —también **está** buena, pero eso ya lo sabe bastante bien—.

Los trazos que rasga en el papel son precisos, casi pareciera que los hace con delicadeza. Hay una palpable satisfacción en los ojos azules de Bubbles, ésa que aparece cuando la rubia cree que todo su esfuerzo vale la pena. Brick sigue mirándola con disimulo. La rubia, a su parecer, se ve mucho más hermosa desde esa posición. Distraída, con el cabello ligeramente albortado, las coletas cuyos mechones se escapan y claro está, la sonrisa embobada.

El pelirrojo mancha su propia hoja con colores desordenados, mezclando los cálidos con los fríos. Bah, ¿qué importa?

Echar todo a perder está más que perfecto cuando puede observar en primera fila el amor de Bubbles hacia el dibujo.

Al menos, ella escogió Arte y no cocina, ¿cierto?

—Alumnos, quedan cinco minutos para entregar —anuncia el anciano, sacando de su ensoñación a Brick.

Pensándolo bien, Cocina hubiera estado genial. Se moría de ganas por ver a Bubbles con un delantal.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, ¡muy corto! D: Prometo intentar hacerlos más largos a medida que actualice, es que estoy acostumbrándome a sus personalidades... Brick es realmente difícil de manejar ;-;**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios de apoyo, así como sus favs y sus follows. Me motivan un montón a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes. :'D**

 **Si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja en especial, no duden en pedírmela y veré qué puedo hacer. Toodas las parejas me gustan, sin excepción alguna. c:**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
